Love Aid
by LupitaMSquirrell
Summary: Jason estaba en la cabaña 1 discutiendo con Nico, el menor todavía no habia logrado aceptar del todo su homosexualidad, Piper escucha a hurtadillas su conversación... ¿Qué pasa cuando Piper, Afrodita y el resto de la cabaña 10 entra en la ecuación?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Percy Jackson me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos: Agradezco a mi amiga Camila por prestarme su OC para este fic y por ayudarme a poner esta historia en orden.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>=Este fic participa en el reto anual "<strong>**_Larga vida a los Mitos Griegos" _****del foro El Monte Olimpo=**

* * *

><p><strong>~Love Aid~<strong>

**-Prólogo- **

**Nico's P.O.V. **

_**Flashback**_

**12/Noviembre/2017**

_Sólo un par de meses, eso es todo lo que ha pasado desde la guerra..._

Me vi tentado a cumplir mi promesa y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, pero al final cambie de opinión. No me quede en el Campamento, obviamente, pero me sigo comunicando con los demás por vía mensaje Iris mientras realizo una de las cosas que siempre quise hacer: viajar por el mundo.

_Ya son las seis de la tarde y el sol de París empieza a desaparecer..._

Me dirijo al cementerio público de la ciudad, los muertos me protegerán en la noche durante mi estadía de la muy llamada 'ciudad del amor'.

Voy caminando entre las lápidas en dirección a un árbol donde decidí que pasaría la noche, cuando una pequeña figura llamó mi atención.

Era un niño un poco más pequeño que yo, como de unos doce años, estaba sentado encima de una tumba, recostado sobre una lápida. Era delgado con el cabello castaño claro dorado y ligeramente rojizo, usaba lentes rectangulares, un smoking negro y una bonita bufanda azul a la cual se aferraba como si de eso dependiera su vida, mientras que de sus ojos, que apretaba con fuerza, salían lágrimas que parecían no haber cesado durante horas.

Me quedé viéndolo durante un rato hasta que un hombre que estaba dormido en un coche se despertó, bajo del coche y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el niño para aparentemente decirle que ya era hora de irse.

Cuando el niño de la bufanda azul levantó la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los míos; me quedé sin aliento. El chico tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto: alrededor de la pupila tenía un halo de color café rojizo que se extendía hacia el resto del ojo pasando a un café claro, después a un verde claro que se transformaba a un verde-azul hasta que finalmente el resto, y mayoría, de su ojo quedaba de un azul cielo con un par de toques de gris en las orillas del iris. Pero tanta belleza quedaba opacada por la profunda tristeza que reflejaban esos ojos, un tristeza como si lo hubiera perdido todo.

A partir de ese día, Percy Jackson nunca volvió a cruzarse por mi mente...

_Ciertamente, esta es la ciudad del amor_ pensé antes de quedarme dormido.

_**Fin de flashback**_

**15/Enero/2021 - Tiempo actual - Cuatro años después**

Me encontraba haciendo mi maleta en el palacio de mi padre en el Inframundo mientras recordaba ese día, como muchas otras veces, pues hoy como siempre me desperté con la imagen de esos ojos grabada en mi mente.

Sentí como la humedad a mi alrededor cambiaba, mi giré y poco a poco se formaba un arcoiris enfrente de mí.

"Hola, Jason." dije, esperando a que la conversación de siempre comenzara, por suerte hoy tenía un az bajo la manga, hoy le daría una sorpresa al hijo de Júpiter.

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras usadas: Azul y cementerio.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Soy consciente de que los OCs solamente se pueden usar como personajes secundarios, así que antes de que se alarmen, aviso que Nico es el personaje principal (como en todas los fics que he escrito) y que el OC no volverá a aparecer sino hasta el último tercio de la historia (más o menos). Por lo que el OC puede ser considerado como un personaje secundario :)<strong>


	2. 15 de Enero pt 1

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>=Este long-fic participa en el reto anual <strong>**_"Larga Vida a los Mitos Griegos"_**** del foro El Monte Olimpo=**

* * *

><p><strong>~Love Aid~<strong>

**-15 de Enero-**

**Primera Parte**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Hola, Jason." dije, esperando a que la conversación de siempre comenzara, por suerte hoy tenía un az bajo la manga, hoy le daría una sorpresa al hijo de Júpiter.

"¡Hey, Nico!, ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije? ¿unas vacaciones de tus vacaciones?" mencionó Jason bastante esperanzado. "¡Por favor, Nico! A parte Hazel está aquí, matas dos pájaros de un tiro," insistía el güero.

"No lo se, Jason" dije, esa era siempre mi respuesta, aunque hoy era diferente pues hoy nada más estaba jugando con él... pobre ingenuo.

"¡Por favor! ¿si?" me rogaba intentado hacer una cara de perrito triste.

"Es que, Jason, no se como vayan a reaccionar, la última vez yo no era bienvenido." y sabía que era una excusa barata, pero quiero que me ruegue, sólo un poco más.

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Te consideran un héroe, casi un dios! ¿Hablas enserio? ¡Esa ha sido tu excusa de siempre! ¿Cómo vas a saber si no lo intentas?-" no pude más, me empecé a burlar en medio de su GRAAN discurso, "¿por qué te burlas? ¡Nico, para ya!" gritaba medio dolido.

"Jajaja...¡ay!... jajaja... okay, okay ¡ya! ¿Acaso crees que estoy haciendo una maleta para nada? ¿O cuándo has visto que empaque para mis viajes?"

"¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Por fin! Llevo rogándote años, ¡AÑOS! ¿Cuándo llegas?" parecías que Jason quería dar una fiesta, estaba realmente entusiasmado.

"Eso todavía no lo sé. Tal vez llegue al rato, no me he decidido todavía." dije, realmente no le quería decir que llegaría en un par de minutos porque eso arruinaría mi dramática llegada.

"Espero llegues pronto. Me despido entonces que ya es hora del desayuno." se despidió Jason y se acabo el mensaje Iris.

_Bonito desayuno van a tener_ pensé mientras cerraba el cierre de mi mochila. _Es momento de darles a mis queridos semidioses una sorpresa._

Sonreí maliciosamente mientras me adentraba en las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo<strong>


	3. 15 de Enero pt 2

**Disclaimer: La franquicia de PJO y HOO no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>=Este long-fic participa en el reto anual "<strong>**_Larga Vida a los Mitos Griegos" _****del foro El Monte Olimpo=**

* * *

><p><strong>~Love Aid~<strong>

**-15 de Enero-**

**Segunda Parte**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Me quedé escondido entre las sombras mientras observaba como los campistas se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas, pedían comida y quemaban alguna parte para hacer su ofrenda. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, decidí que era el momento adecuado. Hice que las sombras se extendieran por todo el pabellón y que niebla oscura y espesa se formara. Todos los campistas dejaron sus cubiertos en las mesas, muchos se quedaban con la boca abierta, nadie sabía lo que ocurría. Eso me provocó una enorme satisfacción. Sonreí. Esto era divertido, entre más oscurecía el ambienta más se asustaban.

Después de un pequeño rato decidí que era suficiente, al fin y al cabo no quería causarles traumas permanentes a los campistas más jóvenes.

Deje abierto un camino entre las sombras para que pasara la luz, fui haciendo el hoyo más grande hasta que las sombras y la niebla desaparecieron haciendo que yo quedara en medio de todo.

Ni porque mostré un poco de mi poder los campistas se acordaron de mi. No los culpo, en cuatro años cambie mucho.

Una figura bajita se acercó a mi, inmediatamente la reconocí, era Hazel.

"¿Nico?" preguntó en una voz baja e incierta pero que todos los campistas pudieran escuchar.

Tampoco puedo culpar a Hazel de no reconocerme pues siempre que hablaba con ella o con el resto de los siete y Reyna por mensaje Iris yo me encontraba en lugares oscuros donde mi cara no se veía bien.

Sonreí y asentí. Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa para acto seguido ponerse llorosos. Me abrazó y le devolví el abrazo. Yo había crecido tanto que le ganaba por unos treinta centímetros, los rizos de mi hermana apenas llegaban a mis hombros.

"¡Nico! ¡Pero que manera de anunciarte!" escuché detrás de mi.

"Estábamos hablando hace menos de cinco minutos, Grace. Me decepciona que no me hayas reconocido. Parecías bastante asustado durante mi gran llegada." le respondí.

Antes de que él pudiera darme su muy inteligente respuesta, llegó un pequeño elfo latino a interrumpir.

"¡Wey! ¡Por el amor de Hera! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Seguro que eres Nico? Mides más que Frank."

Cuando Hazel me soltó, me vi siendo inspeccionado por unos ojos verde-mar. Percy movía mi cara de un lado al otro, levantaba mis brazos... hasta que Annabeth llegó y le dio un sape en la cabeza.

"Nico, luces más sano. Me alegro mucho." saludó Annabeth. Con el paso del tiempo ella y Reyna me habían adoptado como su hermanito menor.

"Sí, Perséfone y Démeter tuvieron mucho que ver en eso." dije justificando mi apariencia.

Claro que había crecido bastante, pero también había ganado peso, incluso ahora tenía algo de músculo, también tenía un par de tatuajes y me había cortado el cabello.

Sin previo aviso tenía a los siete, mis amigos, (excepto Frank y Reyna que estaban en Nueva Roma) abrazándome. Después de la guerra, antes de que me fuera a vagar por el mundo, habíamos estrechado nuestros lazos volviéndonos amigos. Nunca perdí el contacto con ellos.

Nos separamos y cada quien se fue a su mesa a terminar de desayunar.

/_\

Nos encontrábamos en el anfiteatro, las chicas estaban en las gradas mientras yo me encontraba luchando con Jason, Percy y Leo. Uno se sorprende de lo bien que el latino se puede defender con un martillo.

Después de rato, Leo se rindió y se fue a platicar con las chicas. Sólo quedábamos los hijos de los tres grandes. Esto iba ser interesante.

El primero en usar sus poderes fue Jason. Error. Hice que una sombra lo atrapara mientras volaba. En lo que el hijo de Júpiter se liberaba de eso, me concentré en el Aquiles de nuestra generación: Percy Jackson.

Estábamos tan concentrados que:  
>1.- No hablábamos ni para lanzar algún comentario sarcástico.<br>2.- No nos dimos cuenta cuando fue que Jason se había unido nuevamente a la pelea.  
>3.- No nos dimos cuenta de que usamos nuestros poderes al mismo tiempo y sacamos al superman rubio volando.<p>

Así nos pasamos horas luchando mientras más y más gente venía a observarnos. Al final quedamos empate, aunque solo paramos porque ya era hora de comer ¿De verdad ya habían parado seis horas?

/_\

Después de comer fuimos a la playa a nadar un rato, luego fuimos a la pared con lava a escalar, jugamos con la Señorita O'Leary... finalmente cenamos y fuimos a la fogata.

"Nico, ven conmigo." me dijo en voz baja Jason, asegurándose de que nadie nos escuchara.

_¿Qué quería Jason?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Ya que el capítulo anterior fue bastante corto, decidí hacer este más largo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo :)<strong>


	4. 15 de Enero pt 3

**Disclaimer: Agradezco al tío Rick por haber creado a unos de mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos, Nico di Angelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>=Este long-fic participa en el reto "<strong>**_Larga Vida a los Mitos Griegos" _****del foro El Monte Olimpo=**

* * *

><p><strong>~Love Aid~<strong>

**-15 de Enero-**

**Tercera Parte**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Seguí a Jason hasta la cabaña #1, entramos y lo primero que vi fue a la enorme estatua de Zeus que apuntaba hacia mi con su rayo.

-"Cuéntame."- exigió Jason.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- inquirí yo, sin idea de lo que hablaba.

-"¡Oh vamos! No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con Percy... si había notado que te abriste conmigo pero no sabia que te llevaras tan bien con los demás. No es que me moleste, por el contrario,¡me alegro bastante! Así que exijo que me cuentes todo lo que paso durante estos cuatro años."- dijo.

-"¿Y por qué tendría yo que contarte algo?"- respondí algo a la defensiva. No me gustaba el rumbo que llevaba la conversación, ya sabía a donde terminaría todo esto, a hablar de mis sentimientos.

-"Porque soy tu amigo y me importas."- Cuando lo dijo me sorprendí, ¿Jason me consideraba su amigo? Aun así no iba a ceder tan fácil.

-"Pareces vieja chismosa, Grace."-

Como Jason no respondía y sólo se me quedaba viendo como cachorrito desamparado (_Y yo que había pensado que la mirada de foco bebe de Percy era a la única a la que no me podía resistir...),_ no tuve opción, suspiré en señal de que me había rendido.

Comencé a explicarle a Jason como fue que después de la guerra, antes de que me fuera, cuando los siete, Reyna y yo tuvimos un tiempo para conocernos mejor, yo si hice mi intento de socializar. Así que cuando decidí que era hora de irme le hice la misma promesa a todos: que mantendría contacto con ellos.

_-_"Y así es como ahora tengo amigos con los cuales puedo pasar el día si quiero."- concluí después de lo que se sintió una eternidad.

-"¿Y qué paso con lo de Percy? Tú sabes, lo de... lo de Croacia."- preguntó cauteloso ¡Demonios! Debí saber que no se rendiría tan fácil. Bueno, he estado pensando sobre este tema a través de los años y lo he estado evadiendo. Es momento de sacarlo del pecho ¿no? Además de alguna manera ya sabia que alguien (Jason) me lo preguntaría algún día.

-"Como sé que no me vas a creer, de ante mano juro sobre el río Estigio que lo que voy a decir es la verdad."- comencé.-"Hace ya cuatro años que superé a Percy. Un par de meses después de la guerra viajé a distintos lugares con diferentes puntos de vista sobre la homosexualidad, buenos o malos me ayudaron a aceptarme como soy."-

Desvié la mirada, aunque ya me hubiera aceptado a mi mismo, esto todavía era un tema algo delicado para mi, no porque me incomodara hablar de ello, sino porque nunca había hablado de esto con alguien.

-"¿Y los demás ya lo saben?"- preguntó en un tono que de alguna manera resulto bastante reconfortante para mi, yo sabía que él me entendia y que no me juzgaba.

-"No, aún no estoy listo para... ¿Cómo le dicen ahora?... ¡Ah sí! Para salir del closet."-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque..."- Pensé en mentirle, pero simplemente no podía, le debía la verdad.-"... porque me da miedo como vayan a reaccionar."- admití con un tono de voz a penas audible.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos que venían desde la puerta de la cabaña, del otro lado de la estatua de Zeus. Alguien había escuchado la conversación ¡Por mi padre! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Apreté mis párpados esperando lo peor. Pero no escuché ningún grito de asco...

-"¿Jason?¿Nico?"-

Eso fue lo único que se escuchó.

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras usadas: promesa.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo<strong>


	5. 15 a 16 de Enero

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece, ni siquiera el OC que aparecerá en futuros capítulos XD (gracias Cami por prestarme a tu OC)**

* * *

><p><strong>=Este long-fic participa en el reto "<strong>**_Larga Vida a los Mitos Griegos"_**** del foro El Monte Olimpo=**

* * *

><p><strong>~Love Aid~<strong>

**-15 a 16 de Enero-**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

-"¿Jason?¿Nico?"-

Eso fue lo único que se escuchó.

_Esto no podía estar pasando_ pensé mientras sentía como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban su ritmo, como mi visión se volvía borrosa y respirar se tornaba cada vez más difícil. Estaba entrando en pánico. Mi primer instinto fue envolver sombras a mi alrededor, tenía que salir de ahí, irme y nunca volver, mi secreto estaba en peligro, más personas se enterarían, me odiarían, se burlarían de mí...

Estuve a punto de lograrlo, de fundirme en las sombras, pero una mano me tomó del brazo y me extrajo de la comodidad de la oscuridad. Jason se puso enfrente de mi y dijo:

-"Piper, ¿qué haces aquí?"-

-"Yo... ¡créeme que yo no pretendía espiarlos! Se fueron de la fogata muy misteriosamente y como al cabo de un rato no regresaban, yo decidí seguirlos."- respondió Piper, se escuchaba apenada.

Todos nos quedamos callados. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer algo. Mi angustia crecía y crecía. No lo soportaba, no quería soportarlo ¡Sólo me quería largar de una buena vez!

-"¿Nico? ¿P-puedo hablar contigo?"- se dijo en un susurro. Quería hablar con la voz. Ese deseo... esa voz con magia era la de Piper. Pero no tenía opción, hablaría con ella, no por su charmspeak, me convenía amenazarla un poco, que no dijera nada, de preferencia hacerla jurar por el Estigio.

Nos sentamos en el suelo.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Piper?"-

-"Nico, no te enojes, por favor. No puedo saber exactamente como te has sentido por años porque yo nunca he estado en una situación así. Pero... se que tienes miedo a que te juzguen. Yo no te juzgo, no tampoco lo haríamos nosotros, nadie lo haría, somos griegos después de todo."-

Me quedé pensando, es cierto que en la Antigua Grecia era, a veces, incluso mejor estar con un hombre que con una mujer pero esos tiempos habían quedado atrás. Todavía recuerdo lo que le hacían a los gays en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Todavía recuerdo lo que vi que la hacían a los gays cuando por accidente terminé en el Medio Oriente. Sé lo que piensa la Iglesia, sé lo que piensa todo el mundo. ¿Cómo voy a confiar en lo que Piper me dice?

-"No es cierto, me van a discriminar más de lo que ya lo hacen. No me quieras engañar."- dije, por la cara que puso Piper, supongo que mis poderes empezaban a actuar, aún no podía controlar mis 'ondas de terror' cuando me enojaba.

Aún así, Piper no se rindió.

-"Nico... hazme caso, no te obligaré a que lo digas a medio mundo, pero yo sé que tengo razón. Si no me crees, intenta decírselo primero a las personas más cercanas a ti. Compruebame que estoy mal."

/_\

Al día siguiente hice mi rutina normal, desperté, me bañé, me cambié y fui a desayunar. Durante el desayuno le pedí a Hazel que me acompañara. Comprobar la teoría de Piper era algo peligroso, pero tenía que intentarlo. Esa conversación de anoche no se salió de mi cabeza y no pude dormir.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Hazel y yo nos fuimos al bosque. La guié a través de este. Podía notar que ella se impacientaba, ya llevábamos mucho caminando y yo no había dicho ni pío. Pero tenía que estar suficientemente lejos del campamento como para asegurarme de que nadie iba a escuchar nuestra conversación.

Llegamos finalmente a un gran árbol que estaba en un acantilado, nos sentamos en sus raíces viendo hacia el mar. Todavía no me sentía listo, no quería decir nada. Pero Hazel nunca me ocultaba nada, no era justo que yo le ocultara cosas.

-"Hazel..."- comencé -"quería contarte algo muy importante. Esto no es fácil para mí pero quiero pedirte que antes de que me juzgues o que digas cualquier cosa me dejes terminar lo que te quiero contar."- hice una pausa, creo que nunca me podría preparar para esto... muy bien, aquí vamos -"Yo... cuando era pequeño conocía a Percy Jackson, cuando él me dijo que Bianca..."- suspiré, ese era todavía un tema delicado para mí -"que Bianca estaba muerta, yo lo quise odiar, pero no podía. Ahí fue cuando me empecé a odiar. Cuando ese asunto se aclaró y me di cuenta de que él no tuvo la culpa, me odie aun más. Desde ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había arriesgado siempre por mantener a Percy a salvo. Cuando la guerra contra Cronos terminó, construí la cabaña de Hades con la intención de quedarme pero, ese día los vi en el lago, los demás campistas los vitoreaban. Así que me fui."- nuevamente hice una pausa, el aire se iba de mis pulmones, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico otra vez. -"Después, Percy desapareció. Yo me asusté y me uní al grupo de personas que lo estaban buscando. Luego, el muy bobo tenía que llegar al Campamento Júpiter. Yo no le podía decir quien era, los dioses me habían amenazado. La segunda Gran Profecía también le tocaría a esta generación. Semanas después, Jason y yo tuvimos que ir a Croacia. Mientras estuvimos ahí, descubrimos que un dios estaba en custodia del Cetro de Diocleciano. Ese dios era Cupido. Para conseguir el cetro teníamos que enfrentarlo, siendo más concreto, el que lo tenía que enfrentar era yo. Tenía que revelar mi más oscuro secreto, uno que me atormenta todos los días... Y ese secreto es el que te quiero contar... Yo... yo soy... yo soy gay."-

_Listo, lo dije _pensé _ahora a soportar la sarta de insultos que me va a dar..._

Hazel se quedó callada durante una eternidad, podría decirse que se quedo callada por una hora o un poco más pues la posición del Sol había cambiado ligeramente, cuando por fin habló.

-"Nico... realmente no sé que decirte. Pero si sé lo que estas pensado, y te equivocas. No te odio. No me parece que ser gay sea una abominación. Aunque... tengo una pregunta... ¿cómo le haces para actuar tan normal alrededor de Percy?"-

Me comencé a reír, después de lo que le dije y me sale con esta pregunta. ¡No me lo podía creer!

-"Hace ya cuatro años que supere a Percy."- le dije y nos enfrascamos en una conversación de cómo había pasado. (Para dudas, regrese al prólogo)

/_\

Tenía que admitir que existe una gran posibilidad de que Piper tenga razón pero antes de ir a decírselo, tenía una última confesión que hacer.

-"Oh, diosa Iris, por favor acepta mi ofrenda. Muéstrame a Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arellano."-

-"Di Angelo, ¿qué ocurre?"-

-"Hola, Rara. ¿Acaso ya no puedo hablar para saludar?"-

-"Nico, tú nunca llamas para 'sólo saludar'".-

-"Yo... tienes razón, tengo un asunto, podría llamarse problema. Intento comprobar una teoría. Funcionó con Hazel, así que espero funcione contigo."-

-"Te escucho entonces."-

La confianza que había inundado mi ser se había ido. Ahora sólo quedaban mis ataques de pánico, y el miedo de ser juzgado.

-"¿Nico?"- preguntó. Yo ya llevaba bastante tiempo callado.

-"Yo... yo soy, yo soy gay."- dije en la voz más baja que pude.

-"Oh... ¿con que eso era, eh? Pero... digamos que eso yo ya lo sabía."-

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue Jason verdad? Ese maldito..."-

-"¡Nico!"- gritó Reyna al ver mi reacción. Usó su voz super autoritaria que usa con los soldados de Nueva Roma. -"Tranquilo, no me lo dijo nadie."-

-"Entonces...¿cómo es que tu?..."-

-"Todo sucedió cuando estuvimos juntos en la misión de regresar a la Atenea Partenos a los Griegos. Hablas dormido."-

Me quede en silencio durante un momentos. En ningún momento Reyna había mostrado disgusto hacia mi. De hecho, durante toda esta conversación habló en tono de que esto es algo normal, algo que no importa, que no es escandaloso.

Reyna pareció entender hacia donde se iban mis pensamientos, porque agregó:

-"No tiene nada de malo ser como eres, eso no te hace mejor ni peor persona."-

-"Eso lo sé. Por lo menos ahora soy capaz de aceptarme tal cual soy. Pero... aún me da miedo como puedan reaccionar los demás. Digo, alguien que no conozco no me importa como reaccione pero pensar que las personas que considero familia me rechacen... De todas maneras, me alegro de que ese no haya sido el caso contigo. Gracias por escucharme, hasta luego Rara."-

Corté el mensaje Iris con una sonrisa de alivio. Bueno pues, Piper tenía razón. No me queda de otra más que darle la razón, aceptar mi derrota y perder mi orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo :)<strong>


	6. 17 de Enero

**Disclaimer: PJO y HOO no me pertenecen. Repito, PJO y HOO no me pertenecen. Cambio y fuera.**

* * *

><p><strong>=Este long-fic participa en el reto "<em>Larga Vida a los Mitos Griegos" <em>del foro El Monte Olimpo=**

* * *

><p><strong>≈Love Aid≈<strong>

**-17 de Enero-**

**Piper's P.O.V.**

Me estaba arrepintiendo de mi desición…. Pero Hazel fue la de la idea. Todo seguía oscuro, ni un sonido, nada. No importaba que Hazel fuera su hermana, sentía que esto no terminaría nada bien pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Ya todos sabían, ya no existían secretos.

Todavía era muy temprano en la mañana. Los siete estabamos despiertos ya, Frank se nos uniría después mediante mensaje Iris. Entramos con sigilo en la Cabaña 13. Nico se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa. Tenía miedo de que esto fuera demasiado, podría causar que Nico se fuera otra vez y que no lo volvieramos a ver hasta dentro de otros cuatro años.

Todo esto era muy arriesgado, no dejaba de pensarlo. _No hay vuelta atrás, aquí vamos._

Nos acomodamos alrededor de la cama donde Nico yacía dormido. El pobre se veía tan pacífico… Todavía no creía lo mucho que había crecido. Él ya no era el niño flacucho y enojado de antes; seguía siendo reservado pero ahora se notaba que el era más feliz. No quería arruinarle eso…

Hazel movió ligeramente a Nico, sacudiéndole el hombro.

-"Nico… Nico despierta."-

-"Mmmm… ¿mande?"-

-"Vamos, abre los ojos."-

Y esto hizo el Rey de los Fantasmas.

Ahí estabamos todos, sosteniendo una bandera del orgullo gay, The Rainbow Flag. Nico parecía no entender, pero no lo podía culpar, nadie esta cuerdo cuando se acaba de despertar.

-"¡VIVA EL YAOI!"- gritamos entre todos.

-"¿Ah? Sí, lo que digan. Despiertenme luego."- fue lo que respondió en un susurró mientras caía una vez más en las manos de Morfeo.

/_\

Un par de horas después, todos nos encontrabamos sentados en las escaleras de la cabaña de Zeus cuando un gran sonido se escuchó al otro lado de la explanada. Era Nico, por fin había despertado y no se veía contento. Asustó a los campistas que estaban por su cabaña cuando salió azotando la puerta en dirección a la cabaña #1. Esto iba a estar serio.

Una vez que llegó a donde estabamos tomó a Hazel, Jason y a mí del brazo. Lo siguiente que vi fue oscuridad.

/_\

Cuando logré ver algo que no fuera oscuridad, me dí cuenta que estabamos muy dentro del bosque del Campamento, posiblemente cerca de los bordes de este.

-"¡Exijo saber quién fue el que abrió la boca!"- bramó Nico claramente furioso.

Todos nos quedamos callados mientras compartíamos miradas complices. Nico cada vez se hacía más y más impaciente.

-"Fui yo."- dijo finalmente Hazel sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Nico se quedó en shock. Acto siguiente, movió la mano y con un movimiento, Jason y yo nos vimos envueltos en las sombras otra vez.

/_\

**Nico's P.O.V.**

-"Nico…yo.–"-

-"¡Qué demonios Hazel! ¡En el nombre de mi padre! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les dijiste? ¿Te querías burlar de mí? ¿Es eso? ¡Yo pensé que podía confiar en ti!"-

Me sentía furioso, no había palabras para describir exactamente como me sentía en ese momento. Mi propia hermana… mi propia hermana me había traicionado ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto en creer que alguien guardaría mi secreto?

-"Nico, por favor ¡Déjame explicarte!"-

-"¿Explicarme qué? A ver, explicame el porque MI propia hermana me traicionó. Me lo esperaba de Piper, me lo esperaba de Jason pero nunca de ti."-

-"¡Lo hice porque eso era lo que necesitabas!"-

-"¿Lo que necesitaba dices? ¿Acaso crees que yo necesito que todos se enteren? ¿Qué se burlen de mi?"-

-"No Nico, por supuesto que no lo hice en ese plan. Tu lo que necesitas es apoyo, ellos no te juzgan y juraron sobre el río Estigio que no le dirían a nadie… ¡Creéme! ¡Por favor!"-

-"…debiste de consultarme primero."- dije al final, no tenía ganas de discutir más. Quería estar solo.

Moví nuevamente mi mano y Hazel desaparecio entre las sombras.

/_\

**Piper's P.O.V.**

Ya llevabamos un buen rato esperando con los demás. (Nico nos había transportado a la Cabaña de Zeus.)

Escuchamos un golpe de adentro de la cabaña y todos entramos. Era Hazel y se veía destrozada. Yo sabía que esto no iba terminar bien.

-"¿Hazel? ¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó Annabeth.

-"Nico quiere estar solo"- respondió la romana sin emoción mientras escaba en dirección a la Cabaña de Hades.

/_\

No volvimos a ver a Nico hasta la hora de la cena cuando se acerco a la mesa de Hades y se llevó a Hazel.

Ambos regresaron quince minutos después actuando como si nada, abrazándose y riéndose, lo que usualmente hacían. Al parecer me equivoqué, al parecer todo salió bien al final.

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad, gracias por seguir leyendo :)<strong>


End file.
